


Symbiosis

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blam smut, pure and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

They’re kissing over the threshold. They’re kissing through grins, Blaine’s arms over Sam’s shoulders and his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam has one arm under Blaine’s ass and the other locked across the small of his back. He kicks the door closed behind him and Blaine breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together, eyes still closed. He laughs a little and Sam’s grin is so wide it might break his face.

They kiss again because it’s gotten to the point where it’s near painful to be without it and Sam wanders, weaving, to the bedroom. He stumbles along the way, though, halting and leaning against walls because Blaine is past laughing and on to whining and rutting against him, fingers digging into shoulder blades. Sam gasps against his throat and clutches Blaine to him, just desperately trying to keep them both supported.

He groans out a pained, “Blaine!” shaking against the wall of the back hallway.

Blaine makes an impatient noise and latches to the underside of Sam’s jaw, hips working. “Sammy, please,” he pants out. “Need you now.”

Sam crashes his head back and can’t help but to thrust his hips up, heat pooling and winding low in his stomach. With a jagged, bitten-off “Fuck,” he spins on his heels and presses Blaine to the wall. Hitching him higher, he surges up to lay a filthy kiss into his mouth. He lets go of Blaine, urging the other man to set his feet down. Blaine whines but obliges and Sam makes quick work of his jeans, tugging them down. Blaine grapples at Sam’s shoulders, rocking up to kiss him again. Sam kisses back, tugging at his own pants at the same time. “Lube,” he pants out and Blaine whines, head tossing and Sam swears under his breath. He peppers kisses along Blaine’s face before pulling back. “Okay, okay, just a second.”

He moves to the bathroom, kicking his pants and boxers off completely as he goes and rummages through drawers and cabinets, leaving a mess in his wake. He finds what he’s looking for and stumbled back to where he left Blaine. Blaine, who has stripped himself as well and is palming over his cock, head back and panting. Sam groans at the sight and pulls his shirt off, pressing against Blaine immediately. They catch lips and Sam tongues against Blaine’s hard palette, struggling with the bottle of lube.

When he finally gets it uncapped, he gets himself prepared and runs a finger along Blaine’s cock, watching the whimper pull from him. Trailing it down, he traces under to Blaine’s entrance and teases the ring of muscle there. Blaine is broken against his hand and babbling out half-words and starts to Sam’s name. And then Sam is pressing in and working him open and everything is slick, hot heat and before long Blaine is begging for it.

Sam mouths over Blaine’s shoulder, hefting him back up, legs around his waist and giving his own cock another good coating of lube. Blaine whines and jerks up and Sam shushing against his lips. He matches their foreheads and meets his eyes. “Ready?” he breaths out. Blaine nods, throat tense, and Sam presses in. 

Blaine moans, long and loud and low and Sam swears between his teeth. They move, rolling into each other and pressing close before pulling back and canting and breathing. It’s all something of a sloppy mess full of too much want and next to no finesse. But it’s perfect. It’s perfect in the slide of Sam into and up against Blaine. It’s perfect in the clutch other their hands around shoulders and hips and asses. It’s perfect in fingers digging into hair and digging between ribs. It’s perfect in tongues touching and teeth clacking and blood mingling between their mouth from where someone nicked someone else.

They don’t last very long and Blaine comes first, in spurts that paint up his stomach and chest and, with the curl of his spine, hit his collarbone. It’s only a few more shaky thrusts to do Sam in and he comes with a cry that fades off as he latches on to Blaine’s shoulder.

It’s a few drawn out moments before either of them move. Blaine gets his feet on the ground first and then prompts Sam to pull out, a hand to his shoulder. Sam gasps from it and turns and slides to the floor before his legs can give out. His entire body is burning, muscles spent from supporting them both. Blaine won’t let the disconnection last for long, though. Soon they’ll have to get up and clean off and get dressed and tend to things. For now, though, Blaine just climbs into Sam’s lab and loops his arms around Sam’s neck, nuzzling along his jaw. Sam smiles in sunbursts and drops his head back, letting Blaine drop kisses to his jawline as he runs a hand over Blaine’s sides.


End file.
